


Forever

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pantherlily was the first to notice, but Natsu and Wendy were the ones who knew what was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

They had been through so much in the time they had known each other. Something like this didn’t make sense. 

They weren’t supposed to end. They were supposed to last forever. 

At least, that’s what they had thought. 

Neither one of them expected this to end in heartbreak. 

But they just drifted apart. 

The love they once shared was no more. Instead of laughter and smiles, it was silence and frowns. 

Pantherlily was the first to notice. 

They went on less missions together. Levy instead choosing to go with the rest of Shadow Gear while Gajeel took him and they went on their own. 

Shadow Gear was the second to notice. 

Jet and Droy knew Levy more than anyone else. They looked up to her. They wished they could be like her. 

They sensed something was wrong with the first mission Levy took them on instead of Gajeel. Neither said anything. Both felt it wasn’t their place to comment. Not yet, at least. 

Natsu and Wendy noticed the way Gajeel was distancing himself from Levy next. 

They both knew what was happening, just as they had known when the two had first gotten together. 

Gajeel brushed off their concerns, saying they were just taking some time apart. 

But all three knew that wasn’t the case. 

Mates didn’t take time apart.

Unless they weren’t really mates.

When they finally told the guild, they had been broken up for nearly a month. 

Juvia had cried, Lucy was shocked. 

No one expected them to break up. 

Not even Jet and Droy, who were self-proclaimed in love with Levy, thought the pair would call it quits. 

\---

It was a rainy day in Spring that Levy and Gajeel shared their last kiss. 

It was under the awning of what used to be their shared home. 

Now it was just an empty shell of what they used to be.


End file.
